


Company

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Company

I surprised myself. I’d been really awkward at first, nervous, but once I saw how Rhett reacted to me exploring my bisexuality, I relaxed. He sat beside me, watching, kissing my shoulder as I kissed her. Her lips were soft. I felt her waist, her leg, then encouraged her to straddle me by pulling on her. She obliged.

Rhett said softly in my ear, “That’s so hot, baby.” It encouraged me. I loved that he got off on this. She pulled back a bit, smiling down at me. 

“Want to help me with him?” I grinned. She hesitated, trying to be respectful of me, knowing I’d never shared him before in any capacity. She looked to him for approval too. Rhett raised his eyebrow and smiled at her, “If she’s good, I am.”

She stood so that I could turn to him and help unbutton his pants. He inhaled as if to steady himself. I pulled them down far enough, the knelt in front of him with her. I grasped and licked him first, and I felt her hold my hair as I began to work him. With her other hand, she reached forward and touched his leg. He groaned quietly. Then I got curious.

I leaned back a bit and looked at her, gesturing for her to take over. She bit her lip, looking at me, then took him in her mouth. Rhett’s eyes grew wide and he looked at me, but I felt surprisingly turned on. I watched her, watched his expressions, and reveled in it. “Does that feel good, baby?” He murmured his approval while she continued. She gagged slightly, smirked, then withdrew and looked at me. 

“Kiss her.” I directed Rhett. He looked at me, but when he saw how sure I was, he pulled her up to him. It was so interesting to see how it looked, and I loved seeing him experience something new with me.

“What about you?” She asked, a few monents later. I felt my heart flutter in my chest, but I wanted her to. 

The next thing I knew, I was on my back. She looked up at me as her mouth approached my clit, and I watched her as she buried her tongue in me. I immediately closed my eyes and began to whimper. She knew what she was doing. Rhett leaned in and kissed me. The sensation of her mouth, sucking and prodding, pushed me over the edge. Within a minute, I was climaxing. “Oh my God!” I cried out, expressing my shock as I came. She grinned as I writhed in her grip.

It set me on fire. My normally submissive self became aggressive, suddenly very sure of what I wanted. 

.............

We moved into the bedroom. I kissed her, naked now, feeling her breasts against mine, the curve of her hips. Rhett stood behind her, kissing her shoulder, her neck, then leaning over to kiss me as well. I grinned and lay on the bed, motioning for her to join me. When Rhett stood there, I directed him. “I want you to fuck her.” I turned to her, “And I want you to eat my pussy again.”

They looked at each other in surprise, but approval. She crawled over me, kissing her way down my neck, to my breasts, to my navel, and finally pushed her fingers inside me. I moaned softly and rocked my hips. She got on all fours and tongued my clit as Rhett knelt up behind her. I heard her gasp as he entered her, and I opened my eyes to watch. 

The vantage point was completely foreign, but so... HOT. I watched her face as she fingered me, pulling back her mouth only to cry out. Seeing how she reacted to Rhett gave me a strange sense of pride. I closed my eyes as my own pleasure mounted. I was climbing...

”FUCK YES!” She cried out at the same time I did, and we rode the wave of our climax together. But I wanted more.

Rhett groaned as he pulled out of her, and she lay beside me, kissing me hard. Rhett entered me quickly and began to fuck me hard. She took on of my nipples in her mouth, holding me while he pounded into me. The sensations all at once were more than I could bear. I came, soaking the bed. Rhett gripped my hips as he began to orgasm, pulling out of me and letting it fall on my stomach and chest. She grinned as she watched. 

...........

A short time later, laying there in a state of post coital bliss, I rolled over to Rhett. He kissed me tenderly. Somehow this had brought us closer. Experiencing this together had tested our relationship, but I felt more sure of it now than I ever had. I lay my head on his chest, and motioned for her to do the same. As we lay there talking and laughing afterward, I looked forward to seeing what came next.

 

 


End file.
